Harry Potter and Colin Creevy
by Ashleybrowney
Summary: Harry And Colin Are in Love, Their Love Never Stops, Even Draco Malfoy cannot seem to Split them up
1. Their Confessions

**Harry Potter and Colin Creevy and other characters and locations ARE NOT owned by me, they are the property of J.K Rowling and Bloomsbury Please Enjoy**

"Hey Harry!" Colin said Excitably

"Hey Colin" Harry Replied

"Hey Harry? Can i Have a Private word with you?" Colin Asked

"Why Colin?" Harry Asked Curiously

"I Need to tell you something" Colin said Nervously, Harry Got up from his Chair Next to the Gryffindor Common Room Fire and Followed Colin into his Private Dormitory

"What is it?" Harry Asked

"Harry, For Sometime ever since 1992, i have had Feelings for you" Colin Said Sweating

"Colin... Do you love me?" Harry Asked Sweetly

"I.. Uh" Colin Splutted as Harry Kissed Colin on the Lips

"Colin, you shouldn't be nervous about these things, i love you too" Harry Said while Kissing Colins Curly Blond Hair

"Harry you're the greatest wizard i have ever met, and i love you so much" Colin said so Sweetly

"Come on Colin let's go down to Dinner" Harry Said, And then he took Colins hand and Walked Out the Room

 **So Harry and Colin are Lovers, Who Would of Seen it that way huh? Anyway Chapter 2 will come later today**


	2. Harry Vs Draco

They Walk into the GreatHall and People look at Harry then to Colin then Draco shouted "ScarHead is Dating a Mudblood!"

"Harry... Whats a Mudblood" Colin Asked Curiously

"Uhm you don't wanna know Colin, it is really nasty" Said Harry Worried

Draco Kept Shouting "Potter Loves a MudBlood"

Harry Couldn't take it much Longer he gripped his wand from under his robes Spun Around Aimed it at Draco and Shouted

"Expelliarmus!"

Draco Reacted Just in Time

"Crucio"

a Bunch of Ravenclaws Dived out the Way as Harry's Spell and Draco's Crashed together Causing Prior Incantartem

"Give up Potter!" Draco Hissed

"Expelliarmus" Said a Amused Old Voice, Harry and Draco Looked Towards the Staff Table and Saw Dumbledore Holding out his Wand and Harry's and Dracos Wand Launched from their Hands

"God Damn it you Old Man! i could of Tortured Potter!" Draco Shouted

"No need for that Mr. Malfoy, Potter has had More Pain than You, if anyone has the Right to use Cruciatus Curse it is him" Said Dumbledore Carmly

"Do it Harry" Squeaked Colin, Then Draco Aimed his Wand at Colin then he shouted "Sectumsempra" Harry Dived in Front of the Spell and His Arm Got Cut open then he Stood up Shaking, Blood Seeping out of his Robes, he Rose his Shaky Arm then Shouted "Crucio" it Hit Draco in the Face and Throughout the Hall you could Hear Draco's Bloodcurling Screams

"Come on Colin Hurry" Harry Said, Grabbing Colins Hand And Running Off Narrowly Missing Draco's Stupify

"Harry He is Trying to Kill us!" Colin Screamed

"Accio Firebolt!" Harry Shouted then His Firebolt Came to a Halt near them

"Get On Colin!" Harry Said, Colin Got on then Harry Kicked from the Floor, His Foot Kicking Draco's Jaw, They Flew into the Greathall

"Bombarda!" Harry Shouted, Pointing his Wand At the Window Behind the Staff Table, The Glass Smashed Allowing them a Safe Way through, They Were Flying all over the School, Colin had his Hands Around Harry's Waist

"That... Was... Brilliant Harry" Colin Shouted

"Next Stop... Colins Bedroom" Harry Said, then Colin Blushed"

They Floated near Colins Window, Colin Took out his Wand then Whispered "Alohamora" then the Window Swung Open, Allowing Harry and Colin to Climb in, Harry Shouldered his Firebolt then Put it on the floor, Colin's Bedroom was Magnificent

it was Covered in Red and Blue Wallpaper, Gold Trimmings on Everything, Nice Oak Wood Furniture, Comfy Red Couch, a Fireplace, and a Nice Comfy Bed

"Colin... Do you mind if i sleep in the Same Bedroom as you Every Day?" Harry Asked

Colin Beamed and Said "Of Course Harry, your my Beautiful Wizard"

 **WOW Things got a Bit tense there, Harry And Draco Dueling! Atleast Harry Shielded Colin, Most People Don't... It gets More Sexual from here and it gets Alot more Intresting**


	3. Losing Their Virginity

"Harry... What are we gonna do about food and Drink?" Colin Asked

"Well i have a House Elf Called Dobby, I Set him Free the Year you Joined, Also the Year you got Petrified, And to be honest colin, i missed you when you were gone"

"I Love you Harry" Colin Said Dreamly

"I Love you Too Colin" Harry Said Smiling

They Started to Kiss, then Started taking each other's Robes off until they Both Stood there in their Underwear

"I Want you to Fuck me Colin" Harry Said Lovingly

"I Want you so Bad Harry" Colin Said Happily then he Laid Harry On the Bed then took off Harry's Underwear, Harry had a Nice 6" Penis, Colin Licked his Lips then Pulled his Underwear off and Harry Saw Colins Beautiful 5" Cock, Colin Climbed Ontop of Harry And he Put his Dick near the Entrance to Harry's Anus

"Ready Harry?" Colin Asked

"Oh Yeah Colin!" Harry Said Excitedly

Colin Slowly Pushed his Hard Dick into Harry's Anus, and Harry Screamed and Moaned, Since he was a Virgin he was in Pain From being Peneltrated, Colin started to Thrust in and Out, Harry Started Rubbing His Penis

"Ohhh... Colin this is amazing" Harry Said Dreamilly

"Harry i want you to Moan my Name when i Cum, Which i am going to soon" Colin Said

Colin was Reaching his Climax. Harry Was Moaning Louder and Louder

"Colin...!" Harry Moaned As Colin Released his Juices into Harry, Harry Couldn't hold in his Cum any longer then he Cummed all over Colin, Shooting White Sticky Silky Ropes of Jizz, Colin Started to Lick Harry's Cum off his Dick, Then He Removed his Penis from Harry's Anus, then Colins Cum was Seeping out of Harry's Anus, Then Harry Leaned Forward then Sucked Colins Dick, Tasting Colins Delicious Cum, Then Colin Laid on Harry, Sweating and Panting

"Harry... That... Was... The... Best... Time... Of... My... Life..." Colin Said, Out of Breath

"Let's get some sleep Colin, It's Christmas Tomorrow" Harry Said Sleeply

"Okay Handsome" Colin Said, Snuggleing into Harry's Arms then Falling Asleep, Harry Started Fallng Asleep, He Then Suddenly Woke up Due to the Pain in his Scar


	4. Christmas

"You Alright Harry?" Colin Asked, As He Sat on his Couch, Still Naked from the Night Before,

"Yeah, i am fine thanks Colin, Just my Scar Hurt" Harry Replied Getting Up and Walking over to the Window For Fresh Air

"Well i am Here for you Harry, Also i was Waiting for you to get up for a Shower then Get some Clothes on" Colin Said

"Okay Colin" Harry Kissed him on the Lips then Walked into Colins Bathroom, Hand in Hand, Colin turned the Water on then They Went under it, Washing Each other Down, They Then Got out, Dried each other then Got Dressed

"So Colin... i want to Get you a Christmas Present, So i am Gonna go see Dumbledore, i will take my Invisibilty Cloak, i will be Back Later Dear" Harry Said,Grabbing his Cloak, and Hiding himself Under it then Left for the Greathall to Talk to Dumbledore, He Snuck in then he Could Hear Draco Saying "Where is Scar Head? i want to Give him a Knuckle Sandwich", Harry Reached the Staff Table then Knocked Near Dumbledores Porridge

"Why Hello Harry" Said Dumbledore Carmly

"Sir... I Am wondering if you or Professor Mcgonnagle Came with me to go to Diagon Alley" Harry Said

"Why Harry?" Asked Dumbledore Curiously

"I Just wanna get my Boyfriend Something Special For Christmas" Harry Said Nervously

"Ah, Yes!, Mcgonnagle will go with you Harry" Said Dumbledore

"Come Along Potter" She Said, She Held her Hand Out, Harry Took off his Cloak, and Took her Hand Everyone Watched as they Apperated Out of the Castle, they Then Were at Diagon Alley, Harry's Head was Spinning then he Vomited in a Bin

"First Time Apperating can Do that Potter, Here have a Tissue to Clean your mouth" Mcgonnagle Said

"Thanks Professor" Harry Said, Accepting the Tissue From her

"So what is it you are trying to get for Young Creevy?" She Asked

"I want to Get him a Diamond Ring" Harry Said, Blushing

"You're Proposing to him?" Professor Mcgonnagle Asked, Amazed

"Yes Professor" Harry Said

"Very Well Potter, we Will Go to Gringotts Get your Money And Buy Creevy a Ring, your a Very Sweet Boy Potter, He is Lucky to have you" Said Mcgonnagle

"Thanks Professor" Replied Harry

Hours Later they Apperate Back into Hogwarts, This time they Were Outside the Fat Lady's Portrait

"Thank you For Escorting me Professor" Harry Said

"You're Very Welcome Potter, Merry Christmas" she Said

"Same to you" Harry Said, He then Said the Password, then he Walked into Colins Room, Then Surpised Colin by Kissing him on the Lips


	5. Potter Proposes

"Harry! You're Back" He Said Kissing Him Back

"I've got you something Colin" Harry Said, then he Pulled out a Small Box then he Kneeled then opened it Revealing a Diamond Ring

"Colin? Will you Marry me?" Harry Asked

"Oh My God! Yes Harry! i Will!" Colin Said Excitedly

Harry Starts Kissing Colin, "We Should tell Professor Dumbledore about the Wedding and to tell him that the Slytherins are not Invited" Harry Said

Colin laughed and Said "Yeah, No Dog's Allowed" At this, Harry Laughed

"Harry?" Colin said

"Yes Colin?" Harry Replied

"Before we Dated did you ever Masturbate to me?" Colin Said, Curiously

Harry Blushed and Said "Yeah i Did, Did you Masturbate to me Colin?" Then Colin Said "Fuck Yeah!"

They Walk to Dumbledores Office and Tell Dumbledore about the Wedding

"Very Well Harry, i will Get the Teachers to Decorate the Great Hall Tomorrow, We Will Also Hand Out Invitations to those who are not in slytherin" Dumbledore said Happily

"Thank you Very Much Sir" Harry Said

Harry Started Writing up a Invitation to Lupin , Dumbledore Made Hundreds of Copy's

The Invitation said

 **Dear Remus Lupin**

 **You have been Happily Invited to Harry Potter's and Colin Creevy's Wedding, The Wedding will take Place Tomorrow at 6:00 PM Please Wear Any Clothes**

 **Your's Truely, Harry and Colin**

"Professor Dumbledore?" Colin Said

"Yes Colin?" Dumbledore Asked

"Can Wizards Get Pregnant?" Colin Asked Curiously

"Yes Why?" Dumbledore Said

"Well i think i am Pregnant" Colin Said, Harry Fainted, Dumbledore Pointed his Wand at harry and said "Renovate"

"Colin your Pregnant" Harry Said Astonished

"It is Positive Harry" Colin Said

"So you And Harry Had Sex then?" Dumbledore Said

"Yes" they Both Said

"I'm a Virgin myself, and i am gay" Said Dumbledore

"Hey Sir? Could we Help you Lose your Virginity" Harry Asked

"Yo-You Serious Harry? You want me to Lose my Virginity?" Dumbledore Asked Carmly

"If you Want" Harry Said, After 5 Hours Dumbledore,Harry and Colin Walked out of the Room Like they had a Pole up their Anus

"Well Then Boy's i think 200 Points to Gryffindor, Each would be Enough" Dumbledore Said Happily

Harry and Colin Looked Happy, "And who is Having the Last Name?" Dumbledore Said, Harry Thought to himself... Harry Creevy Didn't Sound Right, Colin Potter Sounded Cool "Colin will have my Last Name" Harry Said "Good" Said Dumbledore

 **So Yes... This Chapter Had 2 Kids Having sex with a Old man, But No one would know, And Next Chapter, Harry And Colin Get Married :D**


	6. Harry And Colins Wedding

Everyone in the School Were Talking about the Wedding, Even the Slytherins Wanted to Come But Dumbledore Said in the Greathall at breakfast in the Morning " Everyone who has a Invitation Will only be allowed in the Wedding, Harry And Colin (They Hid their Heads) Will NOT be happy if Slytherin Was in the Party, All the Staff Including Professor Snape are Invited, And Please Leave them Be for the Day, They Do not want to Talk to you lot as they Have Some things to sort out, Durmstrang and Bueaxbatons Are Coming out here too, Including Familys of the Happy Couple" Harry Was In Transfiguration when Professor Snape Strolled in Asking Professor Mcgonnagle if he could tkae harry down to the Great hall, She allows him to take harry, when they get to the great hall, Harry Saw Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley, He Saw the Dursleys Who, To Harry's Surprise, Smiled at him, and at Colins Parents, Uncle Vernon Strolled up to Harry and said "You are doing a Good thing Harry, Marrying one of our kind" Harry Replied "Well He was one of the Best Students here" Then Colins Parents Ran up to Harry and Hugged him Mr. Creevy Said "Dennis Said Colin Was into you Harry"

Colin Came Running In and Hugged Harry, then Hugged his Family and said "Thanks for Coming" then Dennis, Colins Little Brother said "We Wouldn't Miss it for the World, Colin" then Dennis Hugged Harry and Colin, For a 10 Year old Boy He was Quite Strong

Minutes Later, All the Order of the Phoneix was there, Even Sirius Black Came, And Ms. Figg then Students Came Walking in and Passing their Invitations to Staff near the Doors, Then They Sat on the Benches Facing the Front of the Hall, Harry and Colin were getting Nervous,

When Everyone was Settled Dumbledore Stood up at the Front and said "Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, To a Happy Day of Two Young Boys, Harry Potter... And Colin Creevy, Today Colin Won't Leave this Hall as Creevy anymore, But as Colin Potter, So Let the Wedding Commence, Professor Snape Strolled up to Dumbledores Podium and Said "Do you Mr. Harry James Potter Take Mr. Colin Creevy as your Lawful Wedded Husband"

Harry Said "I Do"

Snape Continued and Said "Do you Mr. Colin Creevy, Take Mr. Harry James Potter, As your Lawful Wedded Husband"

"I Do" Colin Said

Snape then Said "You May Kiss" Then He Looked Away as Harry and Colin Kissed

Hagrid Clapped and Sobbed

All the Teachers and Students Were Clapping,Cheering and Sobbing, Hermione and Ron were Clapping so Hard, Even Ms. and Mr. Weasley Were Crying

They Had a Nice Party then When it Turned Mid-Night The Hall Started Emptying As People were Going to bed, Colin and Harry Walked over to the Teachers and they Said "We Can Build you and Colin a Extra Private Home in the Castle if you want, We Can Turn that Place where we Hid the Philosophers Stone into your Home, we can get House Elves to Make it Homely then we Will make a Fireplace for you guys to Floo Powder here" Harry and Colin Said "Thanks"


	7. Albus and James Potter

Later that Night, Harry was Just Sat on the Couch Looking into the Flames When Colin Walked in, He said "Whats up Harry"

then Harry Replied "My Scar... It is Burning"

Colin Suddenly Grabbed his Belly then Harry Looked Over Saw Colin's Water Broke

"Oh Shit!" Harry Shouted, He Threw Floo Powder into the Fireplace and shouted "Dumbledores Office" Then he Leaned his Head through and Shouted "Dumbledore!" Dumbledore Jerked Awake and He Saw Harry's Head in the Flames, "What is it Harry?" He Asked then Harry said "Colins Water Just Broke! He is Having a Baby!"

"I will Call the Teachers Now! They are to Apperate into the Room" Dumbledore Said Excitedly

Moments Later All Teachers Apperated into Colins Dormitory

"Albus we Need to take him to St. Mungos" Snape Said

"I am With you there Severus, Harry you wanna come?" Dumbledore Said

"Yes! He is my Husband!" Harry Said

They all Apperated to Diagon Alley, All the Teachers And Harry Are Running to St. Mungos, Colin in Harry's Arms

the Receptionist said "Yes?"

Harry Said "It's my Husband he is Having a Baby! Right Now"

"Okay Go to Floor 2 And into a Private Room, a Doctor will be with you Shortly" Said the Receptionist

They hurried up the lift and then into the Private Room, Harry Sets Colin Down onto the Bed then a Doctor Walks in "What Seems to be the Problem Mr. Potter?"

"It's my Husband, Colin is having a Baby" Harry Said

"Ah, Right, Okay we will Sort him Out, Would the Teachers Like to Stay With Colin Tonight?" he Asked, Mcgonnagle and Dumbledore said they will Stay with Harry and Colin while the Others Apperated Back

"Okay, this be Painful, Mr. Potter" He Said to Colin

"Push Mr. Potter" Said the Doctor

Colin Pushes And Pushes and Screams in Agony, Then Not one but TWO Babies Come out

Colin is Panting then Say's "They Are Beautiful"

Harry Said "We Will Name one Albus and One James" He Winked at Dumbledore

"Okay i will Bring 2 More Chairs in for you two" He Said to the Professors

They both Said "Thanks"

Harry Looks down At Colin's Sleeping Body and Kisses his Fore Head

Dumbledore Pats him on the Back

 **WOW Colin had Twins! Chapter 8-10 Will be Alot More Actiony More than Sexual Due to reasons**


	8. The Battle Of Hogwarts Part 1

a Few Months Later, Harry And Colin Were in the Great Hall Eating Breakfast when All of a Sudden The Greathall Went Silent then a Cold Deadly Voice Boomed through out the Hall saying "Give Me... Harry Potter Do this, None Shall be Harmed... Give Me Harry Potter and Hogwarts will be Untouched, GIVE ME HARRY POTTER AND YOU WILL BE REWARDED YOU HAVE 1 HOUR!"

The Hall Looked at Harry and Colin then Dumbledore said "Every Year Under Year 5 Please Go Line up at your Tables and your Head's Of House will Lead you to the Secret Passages to Evacuate the School"

Harry Stood on the Table and Shouted "EVERYONE GO TO THE ONE EYED WITCH GO BEHIND HER AND TAP THE STATUE WITH YOUR WAND AND SAY DESENDIUM IT WILL OPEN UP AND LEAD YOU TO HONEYDUKES!"

"Everyone Do what Harry Says" Said Dumbledore

"Colin... You Have to get the Children and Get out of here" Harry Said

"Harry No!" Colin Said

"Colin you are in 4th year you will die if you stay here, Please... For me" Harry Pleaded

"O-Okay Harry, I Love you" Colin Said Kissing Him

"I Love you too" He Said back

Dumbledore Points his Wand Into the Air and Says "Protago Maxima" All the Teachers Seemed to be Doing it and they Were making a Force Field around the School, Dumbledore Said to Neville And Seamus To Blow up the Wooden Bridge

Minerva Said "Pritotem Locomotor!"

All the Stone Statues in the Entrance All Came Alive

"Hogwarts is Threatened, Man the Boundaries Protect us, DO YOUR DUTY TO OUR SCHOOL!" She Said

 **Sorry this is a Short one but i Just Wanna Build the Tense :)**


	9. The Battle Of Hogwarts Part 2

Harry Ran down a corridor and it started Being Blasted apart, Rubble Fell Glass Smashed and Harry Stopped near the one eyed witch and saw atleast a few hundred students still queing to be evacuated

"Harry Please do not die" Said Colin, Harry Looked at him and saw he had tears in his eyes

Then a Death Eater Came Flying through a Window harry shouted "Avada Kedavra!"

"Hurry!" He Bellowed to the Students, then they started to run he then heard Fred and George Dueling some Death Eaters, then The Roof Collapsed Above Harry and the Twins

"HARRY!" Shouted Colin

Harry Climbs out the Debris, then he Heard George Crying

"George Whats Wrong" Asked Harry

"It's Fred... He's Dead!" Said Fred, Shocked and still Weeping

"No NO HE CAN'T BE" Harry Shouted

Harry Looked over at Colin then Colin Dissapeared into the Witch

"Let's Get him down to the Great hall now" Harry Said

"Okay" George Said, They Started picking Fred up Then all of the Sudden they heard a cold Deadly Voice "You have Fought Valiently, but i do not wish this... Every drop of magical blood spilt is a terrible waste, therefore i command my forces to retreat... Harry Potter Join me in the Forbidden Forest to Conceal your fate, if you do not do this... i will kill every Man,Woman and Child who conceals you from me."

"Harry You Can't Go!" George Said

"I Have to George, i do not want more people to die for me, not after fred..." Harry Said

"Okay Lets Carry Him Down" George Said

A Few Minutes later they See the Weasleys Sat in a Corner Looking Happy, then Ginny Pointed at Harry and George then they saw Fred's body between them "What Happened?" Ms. Weasley Asked, "Fred Got Crushed By Debris like me and Harry" George said "Then He Died" Said Harry Sadly

"Oh God... NO! FREDDY!" Shouted

"Mum did you hear Voldemorts Voice?" Asked George

"Yes George, Harry Dear, you cannot go to the Forbidden Forest" She Said

"I Have to Ms. Weasley, i do not want anymore people dying" Harry Said then without another word he left for the forest

He Walked into the Clearing where Voldemort stood and he said "Harry Potter... The Boy who lived, Come to Die"

He Lifts his Wand then Shouts "AVADA KEDAVRA!"


	10. The Battle Of Hogwarts Part 3 The End

Harry Get's hit with the Curse and Gets Blasted Backwards onto the floor, Hagrid Picks him up and gets Forced to Carry him to Hogwarts, In Which Voldemort Addresses the fighters

"Harry Potter... Is Dead!"

"No Nooo" Shouted Ms. Weasley

"SILENCE" Shouted Voldemort

"Tom... Please Stop this" Dumbledore Shouted looking Angry

"Watch what you wish for Old Man" Voldemort said

Harry Rolls Out of Hagrid's Hands, Stands up Points his Wand at Voldemort and said "Confringo" He then Ran Dodging Spells That Voldemort Shot at him, minutes later They are Standing on the Battlements

"Come on Tom, Lets Finsh it the way we Started it... TOGETHER" Then He Grabbed Ahold of Voldemort then Jumped off the School's Battlements to a Deadly Drop, Then they Started Apperating through the school, Destroying Parts of the School, Then they Go Flying through the Great Hall Window and they Pulled apart Flying to the Floor and their Wands shoot from their hand's, With everyone watching harry crawls to his Wand, All the Evacuated Students Walked in at this Scene, Harry Shouts "Expelliarmus" then Voldemort shouts "Avada Kedavra!" their spells collide Harry Holds his Wand Steady then Voldemort Gets Hit By His Own Spell, His Wand Shoots From his hand, Harry Grabs it, then Voldemort Disinigrates

Everyone Started Clapping and Colin Rushed upto harry Kissed him and Hugged him

"I Was afraid of Losing you" He Said

then harry said "You Did a Little Bit"

"What do you mean" Asked Colin

"Voldemort Hit me with Avada Kedavra, Killing me But i Didn't Really Die" harry Explained

"I'm Lucky to have you Harry" Said Colin

"I'm Lucky to have you too Colin" Said Harry

They Then Kissed

 **THE END!**

 **Well that was a Bit Better, Colin Never Died and Voldemort Dies Instantly YAY :D Please Keep Up with my Storys as i add new Stories soon**


End file.
